Terong
by junnlechs
Summary: Yugi dan kawananya sudah menyelesaikan ujian sekolah kelas 3 SMU. Dan mereka ingin memulai hidup baru :D Bakura, Jou, dan Honda juga akan bersama Yugi!


Fic ini aku buat dengan keadaan se- Indonesia mungkin ^^

Aku nggak tau gimana caranya ngebalas review-an orang, jadi.. aku ucapkan terimakasih atas review cerita sebelumnya :D

Cerita ini mungkin OOC xD

Sinar biru sudah Nampak dilangit. Perlahan semakin terang dan semakin hangat. Setiap menit bertambah terang, dan muncul cahaya dari sumber kehidupan. Pagi ini terasa berbeda dari sebelumnya. Kini para siswa siswi kelas 3 SMU tidak lagi dibebankan oleh pelajaran. Mereka telah melewati ujian akhir. Sepertinya hidup mereka yang sesungguhnya baru akan dimulai sekarang.

Ya, hari hari mereka yang biasanya dilalui dengan belajar seharian serta bekerja paruh waktu membuat mereka benar benar tidak memiliki waktu luang untuk bersantai. Ini adalah saat yang bagus untuk melakukan kegiatan yang diinginkan.

Yugi Mutou, siswa SMU Domino sangat menanti saat saat seperti ini. Dimana ia bisa bermain kerumah temanya, berkeliling, dan berbelanja bersama.

Jam menunjukan pukul 9 pagi. Di rumah keluarga Mutou terasa sangat sepi. Hingga Yugi terbangun dari tidurnya.

"ng…." Yugi merasa terganggu dengan sinar matahari yang menerangi wajahnya. Ia menggeliat melenturkan badanya yang mungil itu. Dengan malas, ia mengucak matanya dan mengambil remote televisi di sebelahnya.

CRIIING. Suara Tv menyala dan terdengar suara dari sebuah acara.

"Pemirsa, mau tau apa saja mainan tercanggih dan terbaru saat ini? Jangan kemana-mana setelah tayangan berikut ini" ucap pengisi suara di acara tersebut.

Karena acara itu bertema kan teknologi dan pengetahuan, Yugi pun tidak bisa beranjak. Ia tetap duduk di depan televisi 24 inci di kamarnya. Sambil membawa cemilan dari kulkas, ia melanjutkan untuk menonton acara tersebut. Snack, susu putih, permen, kacang-kacangan, buah papaya, wafer coklat, wafer keju, cokelat dan satu sendok yang ujungnya berbentuk kucing. Itu semua adalah 'sesajen' yang harus ada saat Yugi menonton televisi.

Snack dimakan secara lahap sampai terdengar bunyi 'kriuk'

Setelah itu diminumnya susu putih yang dingin. Makanan yang lain juga ikut dimakan setelahnya. Tak terasa sudah ber jam-jam Yugi menonton televisi. Ia tidak sadar bahwa matahari sudah meninggi dan suhu bumi semakin memanas.

Setelah lama, barulah ia sadar kalau tubuhnya sudah berkeringat. Badan nya lengket karena belum dibersihkan. Merasa tidak betah dengan keadaan seperti itu, ia segera mengambil baju ganti dan menuju ke kamar mandi.

Dibuka nya pintu kamar mandi itu. Kemudian ia masuk, dan menguncinya. Yugi bersenandung di dalam kamar mandi, ia sangat senang berada di kamar mandi bahkan bisa sampai ber jam jam lamanya. Warna putih memenuhi kamar mandi itu, dindingnya terbuat dari keramik putih dan lantai nya dibuat dari batu putih yang nyaman sehingga tidak licin. Bak mandi nya besar dan terisi penuh air yang jernih. Benar benar suasana mandi yang menyanangkan.

"I'm not gonna suck on that~ Mean guy not more Suzuki and poo wash there!" Yugi membersihkan tubuhnya sembari menyanyikan bait lagu Ponponpon

"Mushy animal, do you know my nigger Dad?" sambil membilas badan nya

"They woke tonight and guess so I will need a guitar log" kali ini nadanya meninggi dari nada sebelumnya. Menandakan kalau ia semangat.

"bbbbmbbmbmbmb" gumam Yugi dengan nada lagu tersebut. Sebenarnya Yugi masih bernyanyi, tapi juga sedang membilas wajahnya

"PONPON TOUCH IN THERE SEE MY ELBOW HIT IGNORE SNAIL SNAIL SNOT IN HOLE TO MY WONDER IN THE SHOW BAD BONE TUCK IN THERE EVIL MOON, HE KNOWS ADELE WAIT WAIT I GET THERE EYEBALLS IN THE WITCHY WAND" kali ini sambil berteriak

Lama..

Lebih lama..

Yugi benar benar lama di kamar mandi.

Setelah ia keluar dari kamar mandi, ia menuju kamar nya. Mengambil handphone nya. Mata nya terbelalak. Betapa shock nya ia setelah mengetahui ada 18 pangggilan tidak terjawab. Ia melihat riwayat panggilan. 10 panggilan tak terjawab dari Jounouchi, 4 panggilan tak terjawab dari Honda dan 4 lagi panggilan tak terjawab dari Bakura. Dan ternyata ada sms dari Jou yang isinya

"Yug, ke rumah Honda sekarang! Cepetan ya!"

Akhirnya Yugi rapih rapih dan segera menuju rumah Honda

-Di rumah Honda-

"Kira kira Yugi dateng nggak ya?" Honda menatap layar handphone nya yang menunjukan jam digital pukul 14.00

"Dateng. Dia tadi lagi mandi kali. Kayak nggak tau aja kalo dia mandi. Buangan air dari bekas mandinya kalo dikumpulin bisa buat bikin kolem renang" gerutu Jou sambil membalik halaman majalah yang dibacanya.

Bakura hanya bisa terdiam saja mendengar itu. Ia berharap temannya itu segera datang kesini. Bakura lalu meraih handphone nya dan menelepon Yugi.  
"Halo Yugi?'

"Iya halo?"

"Kamu lagi dimana? Baca sms Jou nggak?"

"Iya iya nih aku bentar lagi sampai. Sebentar, sebentar"

TING TONG

"AH ITU DIA" teriak Jou dan Honda serempak. Lalu mereka tertawa senang menyambut Yugi

Honda berlari menuju pintu dan segera membuka kan pintunya. Dilihatnya seseorang yang sedang ditunggu tunggu. Seorang anak laki laki dengan tubuhnya yang pendek, memakai baju tanpa lengan, aksesori ala rockstar, kalung di leher, dan semua serba hitam. Dengan rambut 3 warna, hitam, merah, kuning yang berbentuk seperti bintang.

"Ah elu lama banget sih. Cepetan ayo!" Honda merangkul bahu Yugi dan menyeretnya ke dalam. Yang diseret hanya bisa mengikuti saja.

"Sorry. Tadi lagi mandi, nggak kedengeran" ucap Yugi sambil berjalan

"Hah.. bener kan?"

Mereka pun tiba di kamar Honda.

"WOY" teriak Yugi yang membuat Jou dan Bakura menoleh kea rah nya

"YUGIIIIII" Jou dan Bakura menyambutnya dengan ceria

Mereka lalu bercerita tentang keseharian mereka saat liburan.

"Gua seneng banget sekarang. Yang tadinya setiap pagi gua harus bangun plus lari larian, sekarang gua mau tidur dari malem sampe ketemu malem lagi juga nggak ngapa. Apalagi sekarang dirumah Cuma ada gua seorang" ungkap Yugi

"Emang keluarga lu pada kemana?" Tanya Honda

"Pergi ke luar kota ada keperluan penting. Kakek juga ikut" jawabnya

Lalu Jou nyambung

"Kalo gua sekarang udah nggak secapek dulu. Dulu gua sekolah sambil kerja sambilan, tapi sekarang udah tinggal kerja aja deh. Hehe"

"Nggak ada yang nanya elu" Honda menyeletuk

Jou langsung mengambil bantal dan melayangkan nya tepat di wajah Honda. Yugi dan Bakura tertawa tawa.

"Eh tapi kalo hidup kita cumin begini begini aja ngebosenin juga ya?" Honda memulai pembicaraan

Lalu Bakura menjawab perkataan Honda

"Iya. Gimana kalau kita mencari pekerjaan?"

Yugi dengan semangat pun berkata

"Iyaaaa. Ayo kita cari kerja! Tadi pas mau kerumah Honda, gua ngeliat ada lowongan! Ayo kesana yok. Siapa tau aja kita bisa kerja disana"

"Hm.. Ok ayo" Jou sepertinya setuju dengan ajakan Yugi. Honda dan Bakura pun terlihat yakin.

"Oh iya. Tapi tempatnya jauh dari sini" ujar Yugi

Honda pun memberikan solusi

"Tenang! Gua ada motor! Dah pake motor gua aja"

Motor milik Honda dikeluarkan dari bagasi. Merek motornya sama dengan namanya. Besar, seperti motor milik bad boy. Ban nya pun besar. Honda lalu menghidupkan mesin motor itu. Knalpotnya mengeluarkan suara yang sangat berisik. Asap yang keluar dari motor itu cukup membuat sesak kawan kawan nya. Warna putih dari asap itu membuat wajah teman teman nya berpaling dari motor itu.

"BUSET DEH INI MOTOR APA SEMPROTAN NYAMUK SIH?" Yugi protes

"Ahahaahha" Honda yang melihat temanya seperti itu bukanya memperbaiki keadaan, ia justru menarik gas motor nya lebih cepat dan lama sehingga asap yang keluar dari motor itu semakin banyak. Suaranya pun membuat telinga pengang.

Bakura menutup telinga nya

Yugi semakin kesal. Asap itu mengepul dan menyerang wajahnya. Darah tinggi nya naik.

"WOOOY LU MAU NGEBUNUH GUA?" teriak Yugi saat asap itu menghantam wajahnya. Matanya sempat tertutup karena pedih

"Ahahah. Ini motor baru gua modif. Biar keren" jelas Honda dengan bangga

Terlihat motor kebanggaan nya itu tampil dengan corak orens hitam khas macan tutul. Kaca spion hanya terpasang di sebelah kanan.

"Gua menyebutnya Si macan moge" ujar Honda

"Ish! Jiji banget?" Jou terlihat geli dengan sebutan itu

"Lah ngapa emang? Si macan moge itu ada singkatanya bro!"

"Apaan tuh singkatan nya?" Tanya Jou

"Si MAnis dan CANtik MOdal GEde" jelas Honda

Teman teman nya hanya bisa sweatdrop

"Ayo naik" Honda menyuruh teman temanya untuk naik di belakangnya

"Siapa?" Tanya Yugi bingung

"Ya elu semua lah goblok!"

"HAAAH? GILA LU NAIK MOTOR BEREMPAT?" Tanya Yugi dengan mata terbelalak

"Bacot lu ah! Udah cepetan"

"IKH! NGGAK AH! KAYAK TERONG TERONGAN AJA. EMANG GUA TERONG APA?"

"Lu mau jalan kaki heh?"

Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa dan dengan berat hati mereka satu persatu naik ke motor Honda.

Bakura naik terlebih dahulu, ia berada di belakang Honda.

"Eh, elu kan kecil. Kalo elu di paling belakang pasti bahaya. Kalo ada jeglugan pasti mental, nggak bakal ketauan" ucap Honda ke pada Yugi

Akhirnya Yugi di belakang Bakura. Jounouchi duduk di paling belakang.

"Yug, majuan dong. Gua nggak kebagian nih" Jou menyuruh Yugi untuk bergeser

"Woy Hon, majuan!" seru Yugi pada Honda

Jou masih merasa sempit. Ia mendorong Yugi ke depan yang membuat Bakura juga terdorong

"Woy udah woy! Udah mentok nih ke setang" protes Honda

Setelah memposisikan tempat duduk, akhirnya Honda tancap gas langsung menuju tempat yang dimaksud.

Honda menyetir motor besar nya itu dengan badan condong ke depan. Terlihat ia sangat kesusahan. Bakura hanya bisa pasrah dengan keadaan yang terjepit itu. Yugi sesak nafas. Jounouchi tidak bisa diam, sebenarnya tempat duduknya tidak muat untuk nya, jadi dia harus terus bergerak ke depan agar ada ruang untuknya dan ia pun harus berpegangan pada Yugi

"Eh Jou, elu jangan uget ugetan mulu ngapa!" ucap Yugi pada Jou

Motor pun oleng. Berbelok kearah manapun. Mobil yang sedang melaju kencang dari belakang mengeluarkan klakson yang panjang. Nyaris menyerempet mereka

'TIIIIIIIIIIIIN'

'SWUUUUNG'

Untung lah Honda berhasil mengendalikan motornya ke bahu jalan

Mereka tiba di jalanan besar yang dipadati berbagai macam kendaraan. Dan mereka berhenti karena sedang lampu merah.

Di sekeliling mereka banyak orang orang yang juga mengendarai motor. Para pengendara motor yang rata rata hanya berdua dalam satu motor melihat kearah motor yang dikemudikan Honda.

Merasa diperhatikan, Honda dan yang lainya pura pura tidak tahu. Tapi jelas mereka sangat malu. Wajah mereka memerah dan seakan akan ingin berteriak.

"Ih terong!"

"Apaan banget deh tuh terong terongan!" beberapa gadis remaja di samping mereka langsung menyimpulkan seolah olah Yugi dan kawananya adalah anak anak nakal

Yugi dan yang lainya hanya bisa diam saja. Dalam keadaan mereka yang seperti itu, sepertinya sangat sulit untuk mereka menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Lampu lalu lintas menunjukan warna hijau. Betapa senangnya mereka akhirnya terbebas dari situasi yang memalukan itu. Honda pun menarik gas motor nya dengan kencang. Motor melaju cepat dengan kecepatan 120 km/jam. Meninggalkan orang orang yang memperhatikanya tadi dibelakang.

'WRENG WRENG WRENG WRENG WRENG WREEEEEEEEEEIIIEEEEENG'

Bunyi knalpot motor itu semakin kencang seirama dengan kecepatan laju motor yang semakin cepat seperti kilat. Mereka sekarang berada di perempatan jalan yang besar

"Yug, abis ini belok mana?" Tanya Honda pada Yugi

"Kiri Hon, ke kiri!" ujar Yugi

"Eh, liatin deh dibelakang ada motor atau mobil enggak. Gua pengen ngambil arah kiri nih" ucap Honda kepada teman temanya

"Kasih lampu sen aja lah" celetuk Jou

"Yeh ini kan jalanan gede. Banyak kendaraan, salah salah bisa nabrak. Kaca spion gua sebelah kiri nggak ada" jelas Honda

Yugi menengok kearah belakang. Setelah situasi telah dirasa aman, Yugi memberikan aba aba pada Honda

"Udah Hon, masuk! Ambil kiri!"

Honda pun berbelok kea rah kiri

"Ah apaan sih lu Yug?" tiba tiba Jou berbicara

"Hah? Kenapa Jou?" Tanya Yugi bingung

"Elu ngapain sih?" Jou berbalik bertanya

"Hah? Ngapain apaan?" Yugi semakin tidak mengerti

"Elu.. ngapain sih nepok nepok pundak gue?"

"EH SI GOBLOK! Gua aja ada di depan lu! Lu nggak ngeliat apa tangan gua pegangan sama Bakura gini? Gimana caranya gua nepok lu?"

Merasa bukan YUgi yang menepuk pundaknya, Jou pun menengok ke belakang. Betapa kaget nya dia.

"HAYYY?" Jou terbelalak matanya

Polisi dengan motor besar bahkan lebih besar dari motor milik Honda, membawa semacam lightstick besar. Polisi yang sudah bertatap muka dengan Jou itu memberi aba aba supaya mereka berhenti. Tangan polisi itu menunjukan kea rah kiri, pertanda mereka harus berhenti saat itu juga.

Jou panik, lalu ia menepuk pundak Honda

"Hon, Hon, polisi Hon!" dengan panik Jou berucap pada Honda

'Waduh?' gumam Honda dalam hati. Ia pun ikutan panik. Segera saja ia melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dengan maksud agar bisa lari dari polisi itu dan tidak diikuti lagi.

Sang polisi yang berpakaian coklat dan berkacamata hitam yang melihat pelanggaran itu tidak hanya diam, terlebih ia membawa motor dan tongkat senjata. Ia mengejar empat pemuda itu.

'TOOOOOOOOT' klakson dari motor polisi berbunyi nyaring, membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya terbuyar konsentrasi nya.

Polisi itu pun mengambil pengeras suara yang terpasang di motor nya dan berkata

"YANG NAIK MOTOR BEREMPAT TOLONG BERHENTI KE PINGGIR. BERHENTI KE TEPI JALAN SEKARANG" tegas sang polisi.

Mereka berempat sebenarnya mendengar hal itu, tapi karena takut dipinta uang, mereka tetap saja jalan. Mereka masuk ke jalanan umum namun bukan jalan raya, dengan harapan jejaknya tidak bisa diikuti. Tapi memang dasarnya yang melanggar harus diberi hukuman.

Di depan mereka ada sebuah polisi tidur yang cukup besar. Dengan kecepatan penuh motor yang mereka naiki melewati polisi tidur itu. Jou yang duduk paling belakang, tidak mendapat ruang yang cukup akhirnya sedikit melayang ke udara sebelum akhirnya jatuh terduduk di aspal.

"ADAAW" rintih Jou

Mesin motor yang dinaiki Honda sepertinya membentur polisi tidur itu. Hingga ia harus menghentikan laju kendaraanya.

"Haduh nak.. nak! Disuruh berhenti kok malah jalan terus sih?" Tanya sang polisi yang sudah ada dihadapan mereka.

Mereka tidak menjawab. Hanya bisa bertatapan saja satu sama lain.

"Hey. Saya nanya. Kalian dengar tidak tadi disuruh berhenti? Itu saya ucapkan lewat pengeras suara loh"

"Dengar, Pak" jawab mereka serempak

"Kok bukanya berhenti sih?"

Mereka hanya tertunduk dan mendengus.

"Kalian tahu kalau kalian melanggar aturan lalu lintas?" Tanya polisi itu lagi

"Tau pak" mereka menjawab serempak lagi

"Apa yang kalian langgar?"

"Nggak tau pak" Yugi menjawab dengan polosnya

"BODOH KAMU!" maki polisi itu sambil membenturkan tongkat nya ke motor milik Honda.

Ke empat pemuda itu hanya bisa diam. Mereka tertunduk, tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Mereka seperti dikutuk jadi batu. Bila kita lihat wajah mereka, bisa dipastikan mereka sangat ketakutan.

"Hei sini kamu semua turun dari motor! Cepat"

Bak narapidana, mereka berjejer di depan sang polisi.

"Kamu tuh udah nggak pakai helm, naik motor melebihi kapasitas penumpang, knalpot yang tidak sesuai standar, kaca spion juga nggak ada sebelah" ucap polisi

"Mana SIM dan STNK nya?" lanjut polisi menanyakan

"Ng…. ketinggalan dirumah pak" jawab Honda

Sang polisi sedikit menyeringai, ia lalu menghela nafas sambil sedikit agak tertawa.

"Yaampun nak.. kamu tuh mau naik motor apa mau akrobat?" lanjutnya sambil mencabut kunci motor milik Honda dan menggenggam nya

Sekali lagi, mereka hanya terdiam.

"Semua nya jadi lima ratus ribu!" akhirnya kata kata itu keluar dari mulut sang polisi

Ke empat pemuda yang mendengar hal tersebut spontan mengangkat wajahnya, dan kaget.

"HAAAAH?" mereka semua terbelalak

"Pak, kita nggak punya uang sebanyak itu pak. Ini aja mau pergi nyari uang" Yugi akhirnya bicara

"Ya kalian ada nya berapa? Semua nya keluarin!" ujarnya

Masing masing dari mereka akhirnya merogoh uang di saku nya. Jou, Yugi dan Bakura mengeluarkan uang yang sama, yaitu Rp 20.000,- sementara Honda mengeluarkan Rp 50.000,- jadi total uang yang akan diserahkan kepada polisi ada Rp 110.000,- mereka pun langsung memberikan uang itu kepada polisi, dan polisi pun langsung memberikan kunci motor milik Honda.

Sambil bergegas, polisi itu berpesan kepada mereka

"Lain kali jangan melanggar lagi" kamudian motor polisi itu pergi menjauh dari hadapan mereka.

"HUH APEEES APES!" gumam Honda

"HADUUUH DUIT GUA" Yugi meratapi

"Sudahlah, ini juga salah kita. Kita pulang aja yok!" ajak Bakura

"Kita udah sejauh ini? Mau pulang?" ucap Jou

"Ya habis? Kalau ditilang lagi gimana?" balas Bakura

"Udahlah detengin aja dulu" ujar Honda

Akhirnya mau tidak mau, mereka ber empat pergi ke tempat yang dituju. Sesampainya di sana, mereka melihat tulisan besar bertuliskan 'Panti Pijat Sensual' memang di depan tempat itu ada tulisan lowongan.

Mereka terlihat tidak yakin, tapi mencoba untuk memasuki tempat tersebut.

"Permisi" satu persatu dari mereka merapati meja resepsionis.

Setelah itu mereka berbincang bincang soal pekerjaan dengan si resepsionis itu. Mereka disuruh datang esok hari sambil membawa keperluan untuk melamar kerja dan juga ijazah terakhir mereka. Karena ijazah SMU mereka belum keluar, mereka boleh menggunakan ijazah SMP.

Keesokan harinya, mereka kembali ke tempat itu tapi kali ini menggunakan alat transportasi umum, sambil membawa keperluan melamar kerja. Lalu mereka dipertemukan dengan manajer tempat itu. Mereka langsung diterima bekerja di tempat itu.

"Yesss" keceriaan tampak di wajah Yugi dan teman temanya.

Si manajer bertanya kepada mereka

"Kalian bisa memijat orang?"

"Oh tenang pak! Kami bisa! Kami udah berpengalaman soal pijat memijat mah.. mijat orang masuk angin, ngerokin, semua bisa pak" Yugi berbicara panjang lebar

Si manajer tersenyum

"Bagus, hari ini kalian langsung kerja ya? Tapi sebagai jaminan nya, ijazah kalian saya tahan"

Mereka hanya mengangguk

Dibawa nya mereka ke ruangan khusus. Dimana disitu terdapat empat buah ranjang untuk pelanggan. Nantinya pelanggan akan berbaring disitu dan tugas Yugi dan kawan kawan untuk 'memijat' mereka.

Si manajer pergi meninggalkan mereka di ruangan tersebut. Membiarkan mereka melihat lihat sambil beradaptasi dulu. Kemudian masuklah seorang gadis menemui Yugi dan kawan kawan nya.

"Kalian tunggu dulu disini ya. Nanti ada pelanggan yang mau pijat" kata gadis itu

Ke empat pemuda hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum

-30 menit kemudian-

Pintu ruangan terbuka, suara tawa dan gaduh memenuhi ruangan itu. Yugi dan kawan kawanya langsung berdiri menyambut. Mungkin itu adalah pelanggan.

Benar saja itu adalah pelanggan mereka.

"Silahkan masuk, tiduranya disitu ya pak" gadis yang tadi berbicara pada mereka terlihat sedang menuntun para pelanggan itu. Setelah sudah selesai dengan tugasnya, gadis itu pergi keluar.

'Haduh?' batin Yugi. Baru hari pertama ia bekerja disitu, ia sudah di suguhkan oleh pelanggan. Namun, yang membuat ia merasa aneh dan begidik geli, bukan itu. Tapi pelanggan mereka semua adalah pria dewasa yang berusia sekitar 40-an. Seperti nya mereka semua adalah orang dari timur tengah. Ya, itu jelas terlihat. Dari ciri fisiknya yang berbadan besar, berjanggut lebat, kumis nya juga lebat, bulu kaki mereka pun lebat.

Yugi, Bakura, Jou dan Honda memang tidak berkata apa-apa, tapi yang jelas mereka berpikiran yang sama. Sama sama jijik.

'HIIIIII' dalam hati, mereka kompak berkata seperti itu.

Keempat pelanggan itu mulai melepas pakaian mereka, hingga mereka hanya menggunakan celana boxer. Bulu dada mereka sangat lebat. Begitupun dengan bulu ketiak nya.

'IYUUUUUUWH. IH BESOK GU NGGAK MAU KERJA DISINI LAGI AH BODO AMAT' guman Yugi dalam hati. Wajah Yugi menunjukan ekspresi seperti seseorang yang sedang melihat bangkai tikus yang terlindas dijalan.

Bakura menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan nya. Ia merasa itu adalah pemandangan yang memalukan.

Dengan sangat sangat sangat dan sangat berat hati, Yugi, Jou, Bakura dan Honda mengambil minyak zaitun di meja dan beberapa krim lainya. Tak lupa mereka menggunakan masker. Lalu mulai memijat pelanggan mereka tersebut.

"Di bagian sini dulu ya" salah satu pelanggan menunjuk kan bagian dada nya yang dipenuhi bulu yang lebat.

"He eh" Jou meng-iya-kan keinginan pelanggan nya tersebut. Yugi dan yang lain nya pun ikut ikutan memijat di area itu terlebih dahulu.

'Kresssek' terdengar bunyi dari hasil gesekan tangan mereka ketika mengenai bulu dada para pelanggan. Terdengar sangat menjijikan, namun harus mereka jalani.

Mereka memijat, memijat, dan memijat. Sudah 30 menit mereka memijat para pelanggan. Lalu para pelanggan membalik kan posisi tubuh mereka ke keadaan tengkurap.

Punggung mereka dipijat sampai ke telapak kaki.

Setelah dirasa sudah selesai, Yugi pun berseru

"Sudah selesai pak. Silahkan pakai handuknya dan pakai baju lagi. Bayar nya dikasir ya" ucap Yugi.

Kata kata Yugi itu membuat teman teman nya merasa sangat lega. Mereka seperti keluar dari nereka nya dunia.

"Yah dek.. satu bagian lagi yang belum" kata pelanggan nya

"Kan semuanya udah pak" balas Yugi

"Bagian bokong kan belum. Kalo kamu udah mijat itu, udah deh. Selesai" pintanya

Dengan sangat terpaksa, mereka memijat bagian itu.

Setelah selesai, dan pelanggan sudah berpakaian rapih, ketika hendak pergi, para pelanggan memberikan uang tips untuk mereka berempat. Masing masing mendapatkan Rp 100.000

"Makasih" ucap mereka kompak

Malam pun tiba. Tugas mereka sudah selesai dan mereka bergegas pulang.

Saat keluar dari tempat itu mereka bahagia sekali, mereka berteriak sekencang kencangnya.

"WUHUUUU"

"YEEEEEY"  
"HOREEEEEEE"

"HUUUU"

Mereka melompat lompat, dan sesekali menarik nafas panjang menikmati udara malam itu.

"BESOK GUA NGGAK MAU KERJA DI TEMPAT ITU LAGI! GUA NGGAK SUDI" teriak Yugi

"IYA SAMA GUA JUGA NGGAK MAU AH" Jou menimpali

"GUA JUGA" Honda dan Bakura juga sepakat

"Yaudah, sekarang kita ke mall Domino yuk" ajak Yugi

"AYOOOO" mereka menjawab dengan semangat.

Mereka memesan makanan, minuman dingin sambil bersenda gurau. Café yang mereka datangi adalah café bergengsi di mall itu. Sambil sesekali mereka menceritakan tentang apa yang dialami nya tadi sewaktu kerja.

"Ih lu tau nggak? Bulu nya tuh banyak banget iyeeeuwh. Jiji deh" ucap Yugi sambil berekspresi jijik

"AHAHAH GUA JUGA" Jou pun merasakan yang Yugi alami

Bakura kemudian memperhatikan seseorang yang tidak asing dimatanya. Dan orang itu sepertinya akan menjadi harapan mereka.

"Hei, kalian. Lihat itu. Itu kan.." Bakura menunjuk ke arah orang itu.

Yang lain nya menengok kearah yang ditunjuk Bakura.

Seorang pemuda yang berpakaian serba putih. Kemeja panjang putih, celana panjang putih, sepatu putih. Benar benar mengagumkan. Pemuda itu menatap ke layar laptop nya yang juga berwarna putih.

"Kaiba-kun!" seru Yugi

Kaiba yang merasa terpanggil itu langsung mengalihkan pandanganya dari layar laptopnya. Mata biru nya yang jernih menatap ke arah Yugi dan kawan kawan nya.

Yugi dan kawan kawan nya pun segere mengambil makanan serta minumanya lalu pindah ke meja tempat Kaiba berada.

Mereka berbincang. Lalu ke pokok pembahasan.

"Kaiba-kun, apa kau punya pekerjaan untuk kami?" Tanya Yugi

Kaiba terdiam sejenak. Ia seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Lalu menatap lagi ke arah Yugi.

"Oh. Ada" ucapnya

"Hah yang benar nih" Jou berbinar binary mendengar hal itu

"Iya" ucap Kaiba lagi

"YESSSSS" mereka sangat senang

"Tapi, karena kalian belum berpengalaman, kalian aku pekerjakan di bagian gudang saja ya. Tidak apa apa kan?" lanjut nya

"AH IYA IYA IYA TIDAK APA APA KOK. TERIMA KASIH BANYAK YA KAIBA-KUN, KAMU BAIIIK SEKALI" Yugi menatap Kaiba dengan ceria nya. Baginya, bekerja di gudang jauh lebih baik daripada pekerjaan nya yang tadi.

Terlihat sedikit senyuman yang tergambar di wajah tampan Kaiba melihat teman temanya sebahagia itu.

"Oh OK. Oh iya, kalian pulang naik apa?" Tanya Kaiba

"Bus" jawab Yugi yang mewakili teman temanya

"Bagaimana kalau kalian pulang bersamaku. Pakai mobilku" Kaiba menawarkan tumpangan pada mereka

"EH? Eng.. enggak usah Kaiba-kun. Kita pake bus aja" Yugi sepertinya menolak untuk naik mobil Kaiba. Ia merasa tidak enak karena sudah merepotkan.

"Sungguh.. tidak apa apa. Pulanglah bersamaku. Aku sendirian saja soalnya" ucapnya

"Hm.."

Akhirnya mereka mau pulang bersama dengan mobil milik Kaiba.

Kaiba yang melihat makanan sudah habis lalu berdiri.

"Nah, makanan nya sudah habis kan. Ayo, kita pulang sekarang. Semua ini biar aku yang bayar" ucapnya

"Eh? Yang bener nih?" Tanya Yugi

"Iya"

"AH.. Terima kasih banyak Kaiba-kun" Yugi dan kawan kawan nya membungkuk di hadapan Kaiba. Mereka pun pulang bersama. Sungguh hari hari itu merupakan hari bersejarah bagi mereka. Kepahitan mereka dibayar dengan hal yang manis.

SELESAI

Pesan : kalo naik kendaraan harus mematuhi peraturan, terus kalau nyari kerja jangan buru buru, kenali dulu tempat kerja nya kayak gimana. Jangan pilih tempat kerja yang jauh, yang satu daerah aja yang bisa dijangkau, istilahnya mah zona aman. Terus jangan mau kerja di tempat yang nahan ijazah (serius! Jangan!) kalau kalian ingin bekerja, carilah pekerjaan yang cocok dengan kalian dan sesuai dengan skill (kemampuan)

Itu aja pesan dari author :D sekian dan terima kasih.


End file.
